


First Christmas

by vix_spes



Series: Christmas Gift!Fics 2013 [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Flirting, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what did you buy a double-0 agent for Christmas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarahyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/gifts).



_“Not exactly Christmas is it?”_  
  
Those words had haunted Q ever since he had met Bond in the National Gallery eighteen months ago. It wasn’t as though the items Q had given him were just your average, run-of-the-mill weaponry. Did Bond honestly think that biometric Walthers, individually encoded to the palm print of their user grew on trees? The man had barely had it for five minutes and he was throwing it away to a Komodo dragon to eat for supper. Since then, in the eighteen months that they had known each other, Q had nearly destroyed his career at MI6, Bond had gone through six more biometrically encoded Walther PPK’s, two Aston Martins and had technically died three times (Q tried not to think about that too much). The latter was much harder to avoid now that they were in a relationship; Bond had waited approximately fifteen minutes after submitting his reports on the events of Silva and Skyfall Lodge before asking Q out for dinner.  
  
The Quartermaster of MI6 and Agent Bond, 007, had been sleeping together for seventeen months and two weeks, in an acknowledged relationship for twelve months and co-habiting for six months. Their first Christmas as an actual couple and not just fuck buddies was rapidly approaching but what the hell did you buy a double-0 agent? The man bought hand-tailored suits from Saville Row – and had even gifted Q with a couple - , had expensive tastes in alcohol and cuisine not to mention access to MI6’s armoury which was better than ever thanks to Q. As a result of Q’s fear of flying, he couldn’t book them a holiday anywhere nice (Scotland and Wales were definitely out of the question in winter) and besides, what were the odds that M would let his Quartermaster and his top agent have time off for a holiday together of all things!  
  
Q was in the middle of an interminable budget meeting when the idea hit him. He had already presented the ideal budget that he needed which took into account return rates for the equipment that Q-branch provided (the double-0 branch had the worst return rate of the whole service) and the work that R&D had to do to keep them ahead of the game. Now, various members of the government were even now debating whether Q-branch and R&D were actually deserving of the budget Q had asked for. In reality, he had erred on the side of caution and could have asked for far more money. What that did mean was that he had the rest of the meeting that he was expected to be at but not necessarily participate in and thus at least a couple of hours to start work on designing James’ Christmas present.  
  
 _Christmas Day…_  
  
Q couldn’t help but smile proudly as he presented James with the impeccably wrapped small, narrow box on Christmas morning. Well, it was more like lunchtime or early afternoon if you really wanted to be pedantic about things.  
  
“Merry Christmas James.”  
  
“You didn’t have to get me anything. The present I came home to this morning was more than enough.”  
  
“What present? I didn’t give you anything this morning.”  
  
“On the contrary. I came home to you and I got to unwrap you so to speak. That’s definitely a present in my book.”  
  
Q couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “James, we’re in a relationship. _We live together._ You don’t have to use the cheesy lines on me.”  
  
“That might be the case but what if I want to?”  
  
“Then I worry about how you got this legendary reputation as a lothario. Just shut up and open your present.”  
  
Although definitely not the case on missions, at home James definitely knew when to shut up and give in gracefully. Tearing the paper off, he sat and stared at the box in his lap.  
  
“Q, this is …”  
  
“… an exploding pen. I know. I designed and built it.”  
  
“But I thought you said that you didn’t go in for things like this anymore?” James’ fingers had started to trail almost reverentially over the equipment.  
  
“We don’t but you wanted one.” Q attempted to shrug nonchalantly but the gesture was somewhat ruined by the fact that James essentially tackled him back into the pillows and kissed him to within an inch of his life. When they finally broke apart it took Q several minutes to regain his mental faculties. “You like it then?”  
  
“Like it? I love it. Makes me glad that I sorted your present before I went on my mission. Although that isn’t until tomorrow so until then I’ll just have to try and make it up to you.”  
  
Q scratched his fingers through short blond hair as James started planting a line of kisses down Q’s chest, taking a detour to lave and nip at slightly sensitive nipples before continuing lower.  
  
“And how do you plan on doing that Mr Bond?” Q asked, enjoying the flirtatious banter.  
  
“Oh, I’m sure that I’ll think of something.”  
  
A smirk was the only warning Q got before James’ head moved lower still and everything narrowed down to the feel of James’ mouth; hot, wet suction and then James did that thing with his tongue that made Q’s eyes roll back in his head and clutch at broad shoulders.  
  
Two hours later, Q slumped back into the pillows with a contented sigh. James had been true to his word and had indeed made every effort to ‘make it up to him’; very successful efforts as it happened. Q had no complaints about their sex life anyway (certain unfortunate members of MI6 who had walked in on them would disagree) and James was a very attention – and impressive – lover anyway but, if this was the result, maybe Q needed to create exploding pens more often.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/149398.html)


End file.
